


Michael actually proposes :0 (where smexy times ensure after)

by I_am_michael_mell



Series: This is where I put my decent bmc smut [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_michael_mell/pseuds/I_am_michael_mell
Summary: This is where Michael actually pops the big question, lots of cuteness and then some smexy times in the bedroom after. (featuring Jeremy's favourite holiday being Easter apparently jhdk)Uhm so, I do have a wattpad that I put most of my stories on but I wanted to but some of my best works, (or decent in my books) on Ao3 for some of y'all on here to read if you would like.Anyway I know I SUCK at this but if wattpad ever decides to delete my book (which you never know they might) at least my best works will be on here.Anyway I am done talking now, have fun! :D~Micha
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: This is where I put my decent bmc smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Michael actually proposes :0 (where smexy times ensure after)

**Author's Note:**

> T.W: use of the word sl*t, degrading, using.  
> (I'm not great at writing kinda more rougher stuff so forgive me.)

Michael gently puts his foot on the break as he slows to a stop at a red light, the highway packed with cars that are soon to go on their Easter holidays.  
Michael had decided that he is going to take Jeremy, his boyfriend of 5 years, out for Easter, his favourite holiday. It also happens to be their 5 year dating anniversary this weekend, so that is another bonus.

Little does Jeremy know that Michael has more plans then expected tonight. Deep inside Michael's suitcase, is a small paper bag, and inside that bag is a small black box, inside that box is a beautiful ring. Michael had been planning on doing this for a while now, the ring being purchased a month or so ago, and he figured that this weekend is the perfect chance to pop the big question.

He is extremely nervous though, Michael had been doing really well in terms of anxiety these past few months, and he will always consider that a massive achievement. But this last week, as soon as Michael started planning this trip, he has been so nervous, but he is doing a great well job of masking it today. Jeremy hasn't suspected a thing.  
Or so he thought...

Michael hands were slightly clenched on the steering wheel and his eyes were oddly focused on the road. Jeremy can notice that the boy is nervous for some reason, which is a change from his usual happy manner that has been going on for the past few weeks, and he can tell when Michael is hiding something. He places a hand on his knee, and he notices when Michael tenses up slightly.

"Micha are you alright? We can turn back home if you aren't feeling the best.." Jeremy wouldn't mind if they had to cancel the trip, as long as Michael is safe and well, he doesn't give a damn. But Michael is going to refuse to chicken out of this trip.

"No way Jere Bear, I'm completely fine mahal. You don't need to worry, I'll be alright." Michael says with complete certainty in his voice. Even he was surprised that he was able to keep up with the masking, he just didn't want Jeremy to be worried about him. Michael relaxes just the slightest, his hands relaxing on the steering wheel as he turns a corner and they get closer to the beach.

"Are you excited for the trip? I thought I would take you to the beach cabins that we used to go to when we were like 8." Michael said with a smile, he knew that Jeremy absolutly loved the place, but their families stopped going there when Jeremy's Mum left. It hurt the both of them a lot, but Michael thought that since that the last time they went here was around 15 years ago that maybe it wouldn't hurt to revisit. He thought that the place that Michael and Jeremy first started to become really close is the place that he could ask Jeremy to be his husband.

Jeremy grinned, rubbing Michael's knee gently. "I'm so excited!! Remember when we went to the tide pools and there was that really deep one that we didn't know was that deep until you stepped inside. And then-" Jeremy started to cackle. "We thought you were gonna die, it was like the water was trying to eat you."

Michael giggled, starting to relax more. "Shut up, we were young. I was small back then." He said and turned another corner, the beach starting to come into view.

"You're still small Micha, you can't deny that." Jeremy says and Michael gasps very dramatically, which just causes Jeremy to laugh louder. "Awww Mikey, my little small bean." He cooes and Michael's face tints pink, which is unusual because 90% of the time Michael is teasing Jeremy.

"I swear I will turn back home right this second even if we are only a minute away." Michael starts.

"No! I'm sorry-" Jeremy pouts, causing Michael to smile sweetly.

"Good, 'cause we're here now." He says as he turns into the parking lot, they hop out of the car and he ends up having to carry most of the bags in because Jeremy is way too excited and he is already at the main building by the time Michael locks the car. He chuckles quietly at his all too adorable boyfriend. They get inside the building and check in, Jeremy grabs the key for their cabin and he smiles widely when they get to the one that they would be staying in.

"Micha.. this is the one that I always used to stay in.." He says quietly, he almost looks like he is about to cry in a happy way when he remembers.

"I just had to pick the right one for my baby, hm? It was hard to grab actually. Apparently this cabin is pretty damn popular." Michael says and Jeremy turns and hugs him tightly and quickly before turning and unlocking the door.

It was just as they had remembered it, the light blue and white walls, deep brown wooden floors and yellow accented furniture. Michael headed to put their bags in the bedroom while Jeremy looked around. They both knew that they were going out tonight, Michael was going to take Jeremy out to a special restaurant and then they were going to go for a walk on the beach like they used to when they were kids. It was the perfect place for the special moment that was going to occur.

They had gotten here at around 5pm so they had to leave soon. Michael grabbed the clothes he was going to wear, simple black dress pants and a red button down shirt over a white t-shirt, he also quickly grabbed the paper bag and hid it in my clothes before Jeremy walked into the room.

"I was just about to say that we should probably get ready soon." He says, a wide smile prominent on his face. Michael goes over to him and places his free hand on Jeremy's waist and leans over and presses his lips to his, still being aware of the bag pressed between his clothes.

Jeremy's hand cups his cheek and they both pull away to look into each other's eyes, pure love and lust in their expressions. Jeremy pecks his lips once more and goes to grab his clothes while Michael heads to the bathroom to get changed.

~~~~

"That was amazing Micha." Jeremy says and kisses his boyfriends cheek as they walk out of the restaurant that they just ate at. Michael smiles and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together as they start to walk down to the beach, the sun just starting to set over the horizon.

"I'm glad." Michael says and they step down off the wooden stairs and take their shoes off, leaving them in a corner with several other pairs that must belong to other families. Michael subtly pats his back pocket, just to make sure he has what he needs, Jeremy looks up at him longingly.

"Which way handsome." Michael says and Jeremy blushes slightly before pointing left, the beach stretches out and there is a small rock wall about 1km away.

"There looks nice." He says and Michael nods and they start to make their walk down there, Michael growing more nervous but also super excited as they walk. He was just trying to think of a place to start before Jeremy stops abruptly and turns around towards the water.

"Look at the sunset." He says with a grin. The sky is beautiful, filled with dark pink, orange and purple. Michael took a breath and turned to Jeremy, taking his hands in his and squeezing them tightly.

"Jeremy, mahal ko. You are amazing, you know that, right?" He starts and Jeremy nods, wondering why the compliments. He smiles, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"I've known you for what, almost 20 years. We have been dating for 5 of them. And I'm just- I'm so glad I've got you, you make me so happy, unbelievably happy. You are the light of my life, and I want you to know that. I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, everything about you is so wonderful and I want to make you mine forever-" he says and with a shaky breath, he kneels down on one knee. Jeremy gasps quietly, looking at him with a deep red face and tears threatening to spill.

Michael takes the black box out of his back pocket and opens it, holding it out in front of him. Some people from the boardwalk have noticed and started to watch the moment.  
"Marry me?" He says quietly and looks up at Jeremy with lust filled eyes.

Jeremy is shocked, he did not expect this to happen at all, he can feel the heat on his face and a hand slowly reaches over his mouth, he looks at Michael lovingly and nods quickly. "Yes." He whispers, out of breath.

Michael smiles, jumping up as Jeremy holds his hand out, Michael carefully slips the baby blue ring on his finger, putting the box back in his pocket just in time before Jeremy squeals and jumps in his arms, wrapping his legs and arms around him like a koala. Michael laughs happily and holds him tight, blinking through tears of joy.

The few people that heard the commotion started clapping, two of them being Rich and Brooke, that Michael had gotten to come take photos. You could tell it was them because Brooke was squealing and Rich was cheering them on.

Jeremy laughs breathily. "Micha.."

"Baby I love you so much." He says quietly, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply, they were both crying like babies but they were so happy. Michael gently sets him down while still kissing him, giving the two friends a great opportunity to take some photos.

Michael could have stood here forever, kissing his fiancé, but they had to go meet their two friends. Michael pulls away and presses their foreheads together, wiping away Jeremy's tears and muttering a small and quiet "I love you." Before taking his hand and leading him to Brooke and Rich.

~Okie now it's time for the smut~

The door of the holiday cabin clicks shut and immediately Michael pushes Jeremy against the wall, a hand on his chest and a smirk plastered on his face. "I bet you were just waiting to get back to the cabin because you knew I was gonna fuck your pretty little ass, hm?" He said with a baby voice and wrapped a hand around his throat, leaning in and kissing him roughly, the kiss full of passion and need.

Jeremy lets out a high pitched whine into the kiss as their lips mix perfectly together. Michaels hands move away from his throat to rub tender circles on his shoulders, going down his arms, his hips and then making his way down to slip under his shirt, feeling around his body. Michael pulls away and takes one of Jeremy's hands and pins it above him on the wall, he steps as close to him as possible and smirks. Pulling him into a rougher kiss, slipping his tongue in.

He dips it in and out causing Jeremy to whimper quietly. Michael hoists Jeremy up on the wall as they passionately make out, his legs wrapping around his waist and Michael can feel Jeremy's boner sticking through his pants, he kisses down his neck and collarbone and toys with his left nipple.

"M-micha~" Jeremy mewls and Michael smirks against his skin, pulling his shirt to the side to kiss his shoulders and start to suck a dark hickey low on his collarbone.

He holds Jeremy against the wall with one of his arms because he is a strong boi and he moves the other hand down from under his shirt, his knuckle brushes over the tip of Jeremys's bulge and the submissive boy lets out a muted moan into the kiss, Michael rubbing his ass gently.

"Fuck baby you're so adorable~" Michael says breathily and he lifts Jeremy off the wall and carries him to the bedroom, kicking the door open and lying him down on the bed, he pecks his lips again and slips off his shirts, slowly pulling Jeremy's off as well. He takes off his glasses and carefully sets them on the bedside table.

Michael crawls on top of the brunette, feeling down his stomach and sides and he goes in and starts kissing his stomach. His hands rubbing his nipples and forming them into buds. 

"Mikey please-" Jeremy begs and Michael doesn't take any of it, he kisses back up to his neck and marks it up.

"Michael~" Jeremy says once again, the Filipino unlatches himself from his fiancé's neck and looks into his deep blue eyes.

"Mnn, my baby boy." He says, stroking his cheek gently. "Just so desperate for my cock, hm? My needy baby can't just let me tease him for a bit like the little toy he is." He coos and Jeremy desperately tries to buck his hips, but Michael's strong hands move to grip his thighs so that he can't move.

"Mikey please- I need you so bad. I need to feel your nice thick cock inside me.. I want you to fill me and make me feel so good." He whines and Michael has a prominent smirk on his face.

"Aww, I didn't have to ask and my little kitten is begging for me.. hm. I've taught you well, just because of that, maybe I will go a little faster." Michael says and proceeds to kiss down his stomach and he starts to undo the button and zipper of Jeremy's blue jeans, he pulls down the fabric and whips his pants off in one swift movement.

He feels around Jeremy's thighs and kisses them quickly before starting to leave some marks, one of his hands makes its way up to Jeremy's throbbing erection and he grips it between the fabric of his boxers, palming him roughly.

"Oh~" Jeremy moans quietly, finally gaining some stimulation. Michael couldn't help but whimper just the slightest himself, he gets unbelievably turned on by the sounds that his fiancé makes.

"Michaaaa~" Jeremy whines again, causing Michael's lips to turn upwards against his skin, he lifts his head up and a small chuckle escapes his lips.

"Alright love, let me make my kitten feel good." He says and pulls his boxers down, allowing his dick to spring free, he throws his boxers down on the floor and he smiles as he looks down at his length.

"Just hold on a moment love." Michael says and quickly stands up and goes to his bag to grab a small travel bottle of lube and a box of condoms he grabbed from the drug store the other day since they had ran out.

He placed the items on the side desk and undid the belt on his dress pants with a smirk on his face. Jeremy looked up and knew exactly what was going to occur, Michael whipped the belt off, folded in half and snapped it, causing Jeremy to gulp. He took off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Colour, kitten?" Michael asked gently as he crawled back on top of his fiancé and sat him up, crossing his arms across his lower back.

"Green Mikey." Jeremy says with lust filled eyes as the other wrapped the belt around his wrists and fastens it up tight.

"Comfortable?" Michael asks and Jeremy moves his hands around to adjust to the restrictions. He nods with a smile as Michael pushes him back down flat on the bed, kissing him deeply to get back in the mood.

Soon enough Jeremy is whining for more and Michael kisses down his stomach till he gets to the base of his cock, he licks a strip up his dick and Jeremy sucks in a shaky breath. He kitten licks his tip and swirls his tongue around before going down on him.

Thank god for Michael's non existent gag reflex apparently because first try he took in Jeremy entirely, the brunette doesn't have a lot to offer length wise but Michael loves it. He fondles with Jeremys balls before sucking harshly at his base.

Jeremy lets out a long awaited moan that would have been heard from the other end of the cabin if there were others in here. Michael bobs his head up and down slowly while rubbing circles on his thighs, he didn't want to get him off too quickly, he wanted this moment to last.

"Hnn, oh fuck." Jeremy whimpers, his legs literally shaking with pleasure, unable to buck his hips up because Michael is holding him down, Jeremy has never been one for going slow. Michael hums around him causing him to let out a pleasure filled moan, the sensations almost unbearable. Michael reaches up to take Jeremy's hand and rub his thumb gently on his fingers, he feels the ring that he had just given him, better take that off so it doesn't get ruined.

So after a while of Michael slowly giving Jeremy a blowjob he pulls off, wiping the pre-cum dripping off his lips. He takes Jeremy's hand and slowly slips the ring off before placing it next to his glasses. He grabs the travel bottle of vanilla flavoured lube and squirts some on his fingers, warming it up and massaging it onto Jeremys hole, adding a slight amount of pressure as he slowly starts to work the first finger in.

He gets it about half way in before stopping because he heard Jeremys slight hiss of pain. "Sorry kitten. Let me know if you want me to go or stop at any time. I want to make sure you are comfortable, mkay?" He says and Jeremy nods, taking Michael's hand and squeezing it tightly as the Filipino leans in and kisses him.

After a minutes or so of the two slowly French kissing, Michael's hand on the brunettes cheek, Jeremy whimpers quietly, Michael pulls away with a smirk. "Feel nice love~?" He says and starts to move his finger around, curving it.

"Mikey~" Jeremy whines and presses against his fingers as Michael adds in a second one deeper, he curves them and bumps against his walls, stopping to scissor apart his fingers every few moments.

Jeremy is a mess of moans and mewls, Michael forcefully crams in a third finger and Jeremy's dick squirts out some pre-cum.

Michael coos at the boy that is completely unraveling in front of him. "Aw, baby's just getting so hard for me huh? You want me to fill you up hun? Make you all nice and full?" He says and Jeremy can only muster a whimper in response, Michael doesn't take that as an answer, Jeremy squeals as he finds his prostate and he rubs it harshly.

"Use your words hunny bun~" he says and Jeremy mumbles incoherently before Michael slows down so he can reply.

"Yes Mikey! Please.. fill me up please, I'm so horny. Please- use me micha.." he huffs slightly, panting and whining. Michael smirks, he only slips into this sort of dominance when Jeremy wants it, it doesn't happen all that often, but when it does Michael absolutely enjoys it.

"You want me to use you hm? You wanna be my little slut?" He says, lifting up his leg and smacking his thigh. Jeremy grunts and nods. "Well.. alright then baby boy. If you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to work for it hm? My little slut doesn't just get what he wants now~" he says in a low and gravelly voice and it causes Jeremy to whimper, he knows exactly how to earn his reward.

He proceeds to sit up and bring Michael with him, he holds out his hands that were trapped by the belt and Michael nodded, loosening the belt and taking it off momentarily while Jeremy works on pleasuring him, he snatches the bottle of lube off the desk and squirts some on his fingers and rubs it onto his hand, leaning up to kiss Michael and wrap a full hand around his own throbbing cock.

"Mph. Baby~" Michael shudders as the other starts to stroke him slowly. He has always been very sensitive.

Jeremy smiles into the kiss they shared, you would think him having to work for it to get fucked would be a bad thing. But he just adores making his dom feel good. It gives him a sense of achievement and pride in being able to make Michael feel as good as he does him.

He squeezes lightly at his base and works his hand up, brushing his thumb over Michael's tip every time he goes up. Michael's eyes flutter shut and Jeremy pulls away from the kiss to look down at what he is doing.

"Does it feel nice?" Jeremy asks in an innocent tone that was not put on at all, he wanted to make sure he was doing alright.

Michael smiled sweetly and opened his eyes to look down at his little sub. "Yes baby, hmn~ you're doing such a wonderful job. Such a good little slut for me fuck-" he groans as Jeremy speeds up just the slightest, leaning over to kiss his neck softly.

He doesn't make any marks, he doesn't really have time to since after about a minute Michael grabs his hand to stop him.

"Hn~ alright, baby you did a great job. I think this slut deserves to be fucked hm~?" He says and Jeremy nods quickly, his eyes glossy with need and his dick twitches at the thought.

"We should put this back on first baby~" he says and grabs the belt and fastens it back on Jeremy's wrists, he lifts Jeremy up and puts his constricted hands behind his back, Jeremy looks at him innocently.

Michael coos at his little sub as he quickly tears the condom wrapper open and puts it on. He brings Jeremy's legs up to his chest and gently rubs his cock against his hole. Jeremy squirms slightly and whimpers quite loudly.

"Aww, you want it.. hm?" He asks in a put on innocent tone and Jeremy whimpers in response. Michael slaps his inner thigh. "Use you're words hun~" he says again and Jeremy takes a shaky breath before responding.

"Yes please Mikey.. I need you so badly, please~" he begs and Michael smiles in response and pushes himself nearly all the way inside of Jeremy, making sure to be just a little careful.

He gasps loudly. "Fuckkk~" he groans and Michael smirks, waiting for at least 30 seconds before he starts to move slowly.

"Mikey.. oh my~" Jeremy moans quietly and Michael groans in response, continuing at at agonisingly slow pace while rubbing his ass gently.

"My little baby.. you like this don't you? You like what I'm giving you-?" He hums and clicks his tongue, looking over at his fiancé squirming in front of him.

"Mikey I need more please." He begs and Michael coos again and slaps his ass, Jeremy yelps.

"Aww, poor little baby wants more. Can't just take what he's given hm?" Michael grunts and gets inside him deeper, still moving slowly. "You wanted me to use you, you let me use you as I please. If I wanna tease the shit out of you then you let me do it slut." He snaps and slaps his ass again, squeezing it.

"Mm-m~~ a-ah!" Jeremy whines as Michael speeds up, grabbing onto his hair and tugging on it, causing Jeremy to moan. He leans down to leave deep kisses on his neck, trailing his hands down his stomach and thighs but not touching the place that he knows Jeremy wants to be touched at the most.

"You want more Jere Bear?" Michael asks in a teasing tone against his skin, snapping his hips into him harshly causing Jeremy's entire body to shudder violently, a high pitched whine escaping his lips.

"Y-yes Mikey.. please please please." He begs and Michael places one hand on the bed and holds one of his legs up with the other and he speeds up again, getting as deep inside of him as he could, Jeremy moans and his dick twitches, squirting out some more pre-cum.

"Aw I haven't even touched your cock yet and you are already squirting so much pre! You're just my little cum slut aren't you~?" Michael coos and Jeremy whines as Michael wraps a hand around his base, but he doesn't move his hand.

Michael stops his thrusts completely for a second, pulling out and leaving Jeremy to whimper and whine.

"Micha!" He calls out in submissive protest.

"Shh I've got you, just gotta switch it up a little." He says, slipping out of his dominant role for just a moment to flip Jeremy flat onto his back, his tied up arms still behind him.  
"Colour?" Michael asks gently before they start back up again.

"Green Micha, so green." He says and Michael nods and grabs both sides of his ass and spreads him open before pushing in harshly, causing a loud moan to rip out of Jeremy's mouth.

Michael starts moving quite fast, getting as deep in him as he can, he places a hand on Jeremy's back and uses the other to slap his ass again, Jeremy let's out a half cry half moan and Michael smirks.

"My sweet little toy~" he says, lifting Jeremy's hips up to wrap a hand around his leaking cock, he moves his hand up and down slowly while picking up more speed with his thrusts till he's practically ramming into him.

"Ah!! F-fuck~" Jeremy moans and Michael grunts in response, he bumps into a certain spot inside of Jeremy and he cries out.

"Mikey!! Right there oh my god!" He squeals and Michael smirks before thrusting into that spot repeatedly, pumping his cock slowly, Jeremy's body quite literally starts to shake as he pants and lets out breathy moans.

"Mine~" Michael purrs and continues to ram into him, he starts to stroke him faster and Jeremy whines, more pre cum and tears dripping onto the white bed sheets.  
"Micha I need to cum soon~" he says and Michael hums questionably.

"Hm, lemme use you just a little bit more first. Hold it for me love." He says and stops stroking him for a moment to use Jeremy for his own pleasure.  
He holds Jeremy's ass cheeks and thrusts violently into him, moaning quietly at the sudden pace and the feeling of Jeremy clenching and releasing around him.  
"Fuck fuck fuck~" Jeremy whines.

"Hnn~ my little toy, letting me use you like this. My perfect little slut." He says as he feels a pit form in his stomach.

"Mikey I need to cum please~" Jeremy says breathily and Michael slaps his ass yet again.

"Just gimme a second pup, I'm so so close." Michael says and keeps thrusting till he feels himself release inside the condom.

"Baby~ oh~" he says and sloppily thrusts into him to work himself through. Jeremy moans quietly and whines, more tears spilling out due to holding back his release.  
Michael slowly gets himself through his high and then pulls out, tying the condom up and chucking it in the small trash bin in the corner of the room. He picks Jeremy up and pulls him into his lap, reaching his hand down to his extremely hard cock.

He starts pumping him fast, Jeremy shakes in his arms and moans, his face flushed and eyes glossed over in pure pleasure.

"Gotta cum slut?" Michael says and Jeremy nods.

"P-please- gotta cum so bad. Pleasepleaseplease Mikey-" Jeremy says in a rushed manner, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid releasing without permission.

"Hm, well alright. I guess you have been pretty good for me baby boy. You can cum." He says and flicks his wrist at lightning speed.

Jeremy suddenly moans loudly as his sticky cum drips out of his tip and onto Michael's hand, the Filipino stroking him through.

"Oh Mikey~ a-ah~" he moans quietly and pants, his eyes closed shut and his thighs shaking in pleasure as he comes down from his high.

"Good boy~" Michael quietly praises his sub as he rubs him softly, Jeremy squeaks and a little bit more cum comes squirting out of his tip.

"Aw baby you have cum so much! You were just so horny for me hm~" he says gently as Jeremy whines and squirms in his arms.

Michael takes his hand off Jeremy's dick as he gently rubs his back with his clean hand. Running his fingers up and down him.

"Hn, Mikey that was so good~" Jeremy hums as Michael turns him so he can take the belt off his wrists and chuck it on the floor. He rubs his wrists and Michael picks him up and takes him to the bathroom.

"It wasn't too much, was it?" He asks, as he knows that they don't do too much rough stuff often. He places Jeremy on the counter and starts to run the water for a bath.

"No, it was great. Thank you Mikey." Jeremy says and smiles tiredly, Michael picks him up and sits in the bath with him, Michael behind and Jeremy in between his legs.

Michael washes the dried cum off the two of them and before he knows it his little baby boy is asleep in his arms.

Michael pets his hair gently. "I can't wait to make you mine forever love.."


End file.
